Coming Home
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story that involves the characters from Passions, 7th heaven and Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming Home 

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.net)

Comments: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven 

Email me with all you comments. 

Pilar was driving home from the Crane Mansion when her phone ring she picked it up, having to take her eyes of the road for a second too long. When she went to go pick up the telephone, a dog ran into the road as soon as she saw the dog she tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late.  

As she her car swerved off the road, Ivy heard the tires screech. "Pilar? Pilar are you ok? What happen?" She got no answer and heard the car slam into something. She hung up the telephone and called 911.

Luis was getting home from work when he saw his wife talking on the phone her beautiful dark brown hair laying on the back of the sofa. He walked over to her and sat down. She hung up the telephone as he turned to her he could tell something was wrong. "Prue, who was that?" "It's was Ivy Crane. It seems your mother was in a serious accident and has been rushed to Harmony General. She wants you to go there." I thought about going back to Harmony after all this time. She realized I was thinking about it. "Luis, you have to go you mother could be really hurt and you won't want her to die would you before you got to see her. I know you left Harmony for some big reason and I know you said you would never go back. But Luis this is your mother we're talking about, the women who raised you." My mother dying that I could not take.  In addition, Prue was right I had to go see mother. "Of course I'm going to go see her. You sure you and the kids can miss school and work for this?" She smiled at the fact that her husband thought of her and their kids before his own needs. "Of course we can. The kids need to meet their only grandmother any way. And I want to meet the Famous Pilar Lopiz-Fitgerald." He smiled. "And I know she would love to met you too." As Prue saw her, husband go off into to thought she knew he was thinking about Harmony.

~! ~

Luis walked into the cottage and saw Sheridan packing. He walked over to her. "What do you think you're doing!" She turned around to face him. "I'm packing to leave Luis! I can't stand to be in the same city as you!" He took the suitcase and dumped its insides on the floor. "You're not leaving!" She started to pick up the stuff on the floor. "Yes I am! Either that or you leave because you know just as well as I do that living in the same city together for us is a bad thing." "Fine, Sheridan I'll leave. I was offered a job a good job any way in San Francisco! I wasn't going to take the job but now I know I have to!" He started to leave when she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Luis don't…" "Sheridan, I have to. If wasn't for you family I won't have to!" That is when she slapped him. Then he walked out the door. He got into the car and drove off thinking about the reason he was leaving. He had found proof that her father and Julian had tried to break them up with that stupid mask. He told her and she got so mad at him for even thinking that her family would do that. She took the mask out of his hand and threw it in the fire.  He had marched out of the cottage.

When he got home after being at Sheridan's cottage, he ran into Theresa. He tried to pass her but she stopped him. "Luis we need to talk." "Theresa, not now." "Yes, now I need to tell you something." "Theresa, can't this wait." "No, I need to tell you that Ethan and I are a couple." Luis got very angry. "Theresa! You better be joking! Because I don't want you with any of those Cranes." "Luis if this is because of that stupid mask! Which I never saw, then Luis forget it. You're just out to get them and that's all there is to it." He was ready to scream his heart out at her but knew it was pointless because when Theresa really believed in her heart that something was right then that was all there is to it. "Fine, Theresa believe what ever you want but if you stay with Ethan then you can't live here." "Fine, then I'll move in with him." She started to head up to her room when Miguel walked in though the front door. He went right up to Luis "I just came from the Bennett's house.  Sam said you were leaving to go work in San Francisco. Is that true?  Luis looked at his little brother. "Yes, it is Miguel. I got offered a job there." Miguel got furious. "I can't believe you. We are a family and you cannot just leave us here. I thought the word "family" meant something in this house!" Then Pilar walked in the door. "It does, Miguel. Luis, I want to talk to you in the kitchen." He followed her into the kitchen. "Luis, are you really leaving?" "Yes, mama I have to. There is a very good job waiting for me in San Francisco. " "I wish you won't leave but if you have to then you have to. But promise me one thing." "What's that mama?" "That you'll never forget your family. That when ever anyone of us needs you you'll be there for us." She was starting to cry. "Of course, mama. I could never forget yall mama." He walked over and hugged his mother. 

Miguel was sitting on his couch, when his wife walked in. She looked very upset. He got up and walked over to her. "Kay, what's wrong?" She looked at him shocked. "You didn't hear? I thought Ivy Crane called you. She said she was called her son." "Called about what?" "About you mother, she's been in a very bad car accident. She is in the hospital now. I guess she called Luis." "Why would she call Luis when I was right here in town." "I don't know Miguel but I want to go check on her." "Me too." They grabbed their stuff and hurried to the hospital. 

When Matt got home, he saw his wife sitting in the kitchen eating apple and talking on the telephone. "Thank you so much for calling me. Of course, I will be there as soon as I can. Bye." She hung up the telephone. Matt walked over to her. "So who was that?" "It was Ivy Crane she called me to tell me that mama was in a horrible accident and she's in the hospital." She looked like she had been crying. "Theresa, honey are you ok?" He went over to her and hugged her. "Matt, I have to go and see her." "You won't have to go alone the kids and I will go with you." She smiled, trying to act happy but she could not help but start to think about when she left Harmony. 

~! ~

Ethan and Theresa had moved into together. At first, it was picture perfect but that did not last too long. One morning, the last morning that Theresa was there, she walked in on Ethan talking to Julian about her. "Ethan, I don't even know why she's living her. She is the housekeeper's daughter. You cannot possibly love her. The only thing she has going for her is her looks." Ethan looked like he was gong try to defend her but he did not.  "Dad, what do you want me to do I can't kick her out. She has no where's to go." "Well, she doesn't have to be here." Ethan knew that if he were stand up to his father that it will not be good and Theresa would understand right. "Maybe she'll move back home." Julian suggested.  "No, Luis kicked her out. She will not go back for anything. I just don't know what do, dad." Theresa walked in, "Don't worry, Ethan. I'll be out by the afternoon." He looked at her and could tell she was hurt. "Theresa..." He wanted to try to explain to her. "I said not to worry. I mean it's not like I would stay where I was not wanted." "But Theresa where are you going to go?" "I was thinking about leaving Harmony any way and now that I have no reason to stay then I will go." She then walked out of the study and up to her and Ethan's room. She quickly got packed making sure not to take anything that Ethan had given her. As she grabbed her stuff and tried to leave the room, Ethan tried to stop her and explain. However, she will not let him.  She just walked right by him. As soon as she got out side she broke down and started cry. She left town that same day.  She had not exactly planed on going to Glenoak but she arrived there because that is as far as she could get with all her money. 

~End of Chapter one~ 


	2. Coming Home 2

Chapter 2

 As Prue got into to bed, she looked at Luis and saw he was deep in thought. "Luis, earth to Luis?" He snapped out of it. "Sorry honey, I didn't realize you had come in."  "Luis, are you still worried about your mother?" He nodded. "Honey, if she had gotten any worse they would have called us.  Plus we'll be there tomorrow any way." "Speaking of being their tomorrow, have you made our daughter promise not to do any magic?" Prue nodded. "But I can't promise she you won't. You know how she is." "Yes I know, she just like her mother." Prue laughed. She hesitated about saying the next thing. "Luis, my sisters are coming with us." Prue saw Luis get very mad. "Why do they have to come!" "Luis, you better be nice to Leo and Dan or you will be sleeping on the couch when we get back!" He rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. But you know that having her cousins there is going make it hard to keep, Nina, from doing magic." Then we heard the radio turn on down the hall. "Speaking of our daughter…," Prue said. "I'll get her to sleep and check on our son." As he closed, the door Prue started thinking about when she met Luis.

~! ~

Prue had run into Darrel's office to tell him about her last encounter with a demon that had killed three people, when she ran in there she's knocked the guy over. Darrel started to laugh as I helped pull the guy up. "Prue the guy you almost killed is Luis Lopiz-Fitgerald. He's replacing Andy." I looked at Luis and could not help but be speechless for the first time in my life. Luis reached out his hand. "Prue, nice to meet you." I smiled. "I'm so sorry, Luis. Are you ok?" "I'm fine. You must have something very important to get to. So what was it?" I thought for a moment and could not really remember. "I don't really remember." I laughed. Darrel looked at me and back at Luis. We were staring straight at each other. "Are you two ok?" Neither one of us seemed to hear him. He looked at me and asked me if I had anything to do.  I told him nothing that was important enough to remember. He laughed. Then we went to a near by restaurant and talked for hours. When I got back home, Phoebe and Piper were sitting on the couch. Phoebe got up and walked over to me. "So what's his name?" I looked at her. "Luis." Piper got up to and told Phoebe. "This one must be very serious she even forgot about the demon."  Phoebe did not hear her. "So details? What's his last name what does he look like?" As I started to tell them everything about him, I realized I had just fallen head over heels. 

~! ~

"Prue? What are you thinking about?" Luis got me out of my thoughts quickly. I smiled at him. "When we met." He rubbed his shoulder. "That was a very interesting meeting. You know I still have a bruise from that?" She laughed. "I already apologized for that numerous times! Luis. In addition, if you keep bringing it up. I'll give you a real bruise there."  He snuggled up to her. "I just want you to try, Mrs. Lopiz-Fitgerald." "Oh I will." Then they kissed.

Piper sat down next to her husband who was helping their daughter pack. "So are yall making any progress?" Leo looked at up at her smiled. "I think. I'm trying to convince her not to pack so much." Nikki looked at her mother. "Mom, is Nina and Nana coming?" "Of course. But you aunt wants you to promise not do any magic." She groaned. "None at all. How about you and dad? Are you going to do magic or is dad going to Orb?" "Well, I promised I wouldn't. In addition, you father is going to try not to. Right?" Leo looked at Piper and smiled. "Right, come on guys we can have a magic free trip can't we?" The only two girls in his life looked at him and smiled. "Right. We can try at least."  Leo smiled and walked over to Piper and Nikki and held them tight.

Phoebe and Dan were watching their daughter, Nana, sleeping. They had finally got her packed and into bed. They sneaked out of the room. Phoebe looked at her husband and kissed him. He looked back at her and smiled. "What was that for?" "It was for just being the perfect husband that you are." He laughed. "What do you want?" "Why do you think I want something?" "Because you only act like that when you want something so what is it?" "Ok, it's just that I won't you to try to get along with Leo and Luis." He rolled his eyes and then smiled. "I'll do anything for you." Then he started to tickle her and she started to laugh and think back on their first date.

~! ~  
Phoebe was home again by her self.  Piper was out with Leo and Prue was out with Luis.  She was watching one of her favorite movies on TV when she heard the doorbell ring. Still trying to watch the movie she walked over to the door opened it and did not even look who it was and went right back to the couch. She did not even notice it was Dan. He followed her into the living room and then the love scene came on. Phoebe started to say the girl's lines, Dan started to say the guy's line at that moment Phoebe looked at him, and something clicked. After the scene was over, they were still staring at each other. Phoebe turned off the TV because it had just ended. She looked at him and said, "I can't believe you actually know the lines." He sat down next to her. "Why? Because you didn't think that guys like me watched movies like this." She laughed. "Well kind of well actually yes."  He smiled. At that moment, they knew that there was more between them then they would ever find in anyone else.

~End of chapter 2~


	3. Coming Home 3

~Chapter 3~

I looked at Theresa as the pilot announced that we were about to land in Harmony. She looked very tense. I knew it was because of Ethan Crane. She had told me all about him. I already had a strong dislike for the guy and I had not even met him. I looked her. "Theresa, honey are you ok?"  "I'm fine, Matt. Look would you mind taking the kids to the hotel first and I'll meet you there after I go to the hospital?" I looked at her knowing the reason she was asking me this. She wanted to see Ethan first. "Of course I don't mind." I did but I did not want to be a jerk and tell her that I was going to the hospital with her. 

As we got to the hotel room, I turned to Cici "would you mind watching you brothers and sisters while I am at the hospital."

She rolled her eyes. "You're leaving me in charge of my two brothers, my sister and my baby brother? And didn't mom tell you that she didn't want you to go?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, I want you to watch them. And when did you start caring about doing what you mother's says?"

She laughed. "So that means if you don't have to do what mom's says that I don't have to?"

"Very funny." I turned to my three sons and my youngest daughter.

"You three are going to be good for your sister aren't you? And help take care of your baby brother right?"

"Of course dad, but why does she have to be in charge?" Mark said annoyed. 

"Well she is the oldest and will it actually kill you Mark to listen to her." 

"Yes, I think it will."

I laughed. "Then I'll she you at your funeral. Now go into the hotel room and do what your sister says. All of you!"

They went into the room and I headed off to the hospital.

Mary walked into her bedroom and saw her husband asleep in their bed. She went over to him and started to sing knowing it would wake him up. When he finally did, she had already sung the song three times. When he saw her he pulled her down on to the bed and kissed her. She pushed him back. "I thought you said you wanted to go see Pilar in the hospital?" He moaned. "We can go there later." I laughed. "No, we can't and I want to go before Julie and Jamie get up. Therefore, we do not have to take them with us. Plus it was your idea, Ethan." "You're right it was. I'll go get dressed and tell my mother we're leaving Julie and Jamie here ok."  As I saw him walk off I started to think about how we had meet.

~! ~

My family had decided to send me to live with my grandparents and I was not about to live there. As soon as I got to the airport and said good bye to everyone, I decided to run for it. I had all my money and got on a bus to where ever I could. I never expected to get to Harmony. However, that is as far as I could get on my money. Ethan was the first person I met there. He was very nice to me. The first time I met him there was just something about him, we just clicked. He let me stay at his aunt's until I found a place. He visited me everyday. I could tell that there was at one time or another some else. It took him a long time to get over it but when he did, when he finally loved me fully I never had felt more loved in my life. 

When Aaron walked into his living room, he saw his mother lying down on the floor and staring at his old hiding spot. 

"Mom? You ok?" She looked up at her son. 

"Of course I am." Sheridan got up and looked at her son.

 "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, mom?" She laughed. 

"Nothing's wrong Aaron, why would you think that, something was?"

"Well for the first, Pilar has all most gotten killed and I know she's like a mother to you. In addition, you were just lying on the floor looking at my old hiding spot. What did wish I were there to talk to? Because I am here now. In addition, you can tell me anything. Even if it's about Luis." She flinched. "Mom, I know you're nervous about seeing him. In addition, it does not bother me. I want you to be involved with someone else. Dad's been dead for a long time and I think you need someone other than me to spend Friday night with." 

Sheridan looked at her son and smiled. She was so grateful for having him in her life. They had become so close ever since Eric died. "That you Aaron and I know I can talk to you. In addition, why would you think there was even a chance for me and Luis any way? You've never met the guy?"

He smiled. "But I feel like I know him. You always talk about him even in your sleep.  I know you love the guy. So why do not you go the hospital and see Pilar and him. And I'm going to go the Book Café maybe I'll even find someone."

"Maybe you will. However, please try not being out too late. You know I worry." He went over and hugged his mother. "Yes, I know you do. Give Pilar my best. And good luck, I love you." "Same to you." They both walked out the house, Sheridan to the hospital and Aaron to the Book Café.

When Luis landed in Harmony, he could not help but feel nervous. He knew he was going to see Sheridan and that worried him. What was he going to say to her? Was she still going to be mad at him? Was he going to be able to stand even being in the same room as she was? Would she be married? Would she still love him? He was snapped out his thoughts when Nina ran up to him with her little brother tagging along. "Dad, can Nana, Nikki and I go to the Book Café? We heard it's the cool hang out here." Luis smiled. "That's fine just as long as you take Andy along." She rolled her eyes. "Does he have to came with us. He is not going to have any fun at all and you know that. Can't he go with Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Dan to the hotel?" Prue walked up. "That's fine with me if it's fine with your Dad and you aunts and uncles." Luis looked at Prue not really wanting to say what he was going to have to say. "Actually Prue I was hoping you would go with them to the hotel and I would go the hospital by myself." Prue knew why he was doing this she could explain in one word, "Sheridan". She did not want to get into it in front of their daughter and son. "Sure, honey. That's fine." She smiled at him and kissed him good bye and her kids and head of with her sisters and brothers-in-law to the hotel. As soon as she got there, she put their stuff in the room and told Andy to stay with Piper and Leo while she goes to the hospital. He did and she headed off to the hospital. She was not ready to let her husband ignite and old flame. 


	4. Coming Home 4

~Chapter 4~ 

When Aaron walked into the Book Café he sat down at a table and ordered a cup of coffee he was worried about his mother and how she was going to take seeing Luis again. He just wished that he believed that she would be all right. After his father died, she started to have dreams about Luis. He could tell that she loved him. He had heard about what had happen and it upset him. He still could not believe the guy had actually left. He was snapped out of thoughts when three young girls walked into the Café. He could not help but looked at the girl in the middle who had dark brown eyes and dark black hair. She was only a little bit shorter then he was and she was wearing blue jeans and a white button down shirt. He got up and headed over toward them.

Prue walked in to the hospital and up to the front desk. "I was wondering if you could tell me what room Pilar Lopiz-Fitgerald is in?" The nurse looked at her strange. "And you are?" "I'm her daughter-in-law." "Look ma her daughter-in-law is already here. And I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate you lying to me." Prue just looked at the lady in shock. She started to leave when she saw this light haired brunette walked up to the desk and ask for Pilar's room. "And you are?" "I'm Dr. Matthew Camden." "She is in room 320." "Thank you." Prue decided to follow him. "Excuse me. Doctor?" Matt turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" "It's my first time in Harmony. And I was just wondering if you were one of the doctors who is working on Mrs. Lopiz-Fitgerald?" Matt smiled. "You can call me Matt and it's my first time here too and no I'm not working on Mrs. Lopiz-Fitgerald. Was I really that believable?" She looked at him strangely.  "I saw you go up there and they not let you in. Therefore, I decided that if I used my doctor title then she would actually tell me something. So are you really her daughter-in-law or where you lying too?" She laughed. "No, I wasn't I'm married to Luis. Whom are you married to? Paloma?"   "No, I'm married to Theresa." Prue's eyes widened. "You're married to Theresa! Boy, will Luis be surprised." Matt locked at her shocked. "Why would he be so surprised? I mean of all people Theresa will be surprised. I mean Luis actually got over Sheridan Crane enough to love someone else." "Well Luis has been thinking that Theresa would be married to Ethan by now and as for Sheridan he still hasn't exactly gotten over her." Matt seemed to get mad. "Theresa would never marry that jerk, Ethan. She is smarter than that. In addition, I know how you feel Theresa never actually gotten over Ethan either. So where is Luis?" "He's probably in Pilar's room right now. And Theresa?" "She's at the same spot. We better get there before they end up killing each other." They both ran of towards their mother-in-law's room.

Theresa was looking at her mother lying there in the bed. She could see someone was with her but she did not want anyone to know she was here yet. Not until her did.  Her mother looked so fragile. You could see every last wrinkle she had. Luis was right she had worked herself too hard. Theresa tried to remember a time when her mother was not working. It took all her might to remember it. However, she did. It was her parent's last anniversary that she remembered. My mother was all dressed up; my father had brought her a brand new dress. It was not the best but to her it was perfect. My father had gotten her roses and had surprised at work with them and then gotten Ivy to let her have the day off. When they had gotten home he had the house clean, we had cleaned. In addition, he had brought her a fake diamond necklace. She loved it and never took it off. She knew it was fake but she did not care. It had come from him and that was all that mattered.  She was so proud of it that she told Paloma and I that you know you are in love when fake jewelry does not even matter just as long as it comes from him. They had gone out dancing that night and come home so late that Antonio finally made us go to bed instead off waiting up for them. She had never seen her mother so happy ever again. In addition, she may never see her mother alive again. She felt tears start to flow down her face. What if you never wake up, Mama? What will I do? I left with out ever telling you I love you. I never told you bye. You worked so hard for me and I could not even tell you bye. Well you would be glad to know I am finally a mother, a mother of five children. Yeah, five can you believe it. I cannot. However, you said it would happen. In addition, I have a daughter whose just like I was. Her name Cecelia. We call her Cici. Now I know why I drove you so crazy. In addition, I am married to a doctor. I know you cannot hear me but you have to know. You just have to know. You cannot die on me. You just cannot. They need you. My kids need to meet you, mama. I needed you. You just cannot leave me! Her tears were flowing now. Then someone handed her a Kleenex. She took it and turned to face the person who had given her the Kleenex. It lights brown hair haired lady she was smiling at her. "It's ok to cry. Everyone who had come here has. I included. I knew eventually something would happen to Pilar. She just could not rest. I tired to convince her but Pilar is Pilar." Theresa looked at her strangely. "Any you are?" "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Mary and you are?" "Theresa" "That names sounds familiar I don't why. I will ask my husband he probably knows. Ethan! Come over here. I want you to meet someone." As Theresa heard Ethan's name she almost jumped and then he was there in front of her and she did not know what to say. "Mary, who do you want me to see…" When he saw Theresa his heart skipped a beat. "Theresa?" She simply smiled. Mary said, "I knew you would recognize her. How do you know her?" He looked at Mary and then back at Theresa. "She's Pilar's eldest daughter. Theresa it's so good to see you." He hugged her for a little too long. She did not want him to ever-let go but he did when he heard Luis's voice. "Mrs. Crane!' Mary turned around. "Yes?" Luis looked at her shocked. "Not you here." Theresa turned to look at him as soon Matt and Prue got there. "Mary!" Matt yelled. "Matt!" Marry yelled back. "Mary as in your sister Mary?" Theresa said. Then Sheridan walked around the corner. "Luis!" Luis looked at her. Then the door opened and Miguel peeked his head out. "Will you quit down please. My mother is sleeping." 

Cici looked around at her brothers and sisters and tried to think of something to do. There was nothing to do. There was nothing on TV. She was getting so bored. Why did she have to stay here? Her younger brother Mark could watch them just as easily.  That is what she was going to do. Her parents will not have to know. I might as well get all I can out of this trip. She went and found Mark and told him to watch this kids because she was going out and did not give him a chance to tell her not too.

Jamie looked at his grandmother; she was sleeping with baby Julie in her arms. He picked up Julie and laid her down in her crib with out waking up her or his grandmother. He decided that it would be better to let them sleep. His grandmother had not gotten any sleep since the accident. No one had, but she got the worst of it.  She blamed herself for what had happened and he knew it. He hated seeing his grandmother like this. Her and Pilar were as best friends although she worked for her. He knew neither would ever admit it but they were. She had stayed with Pilar until Miguel and Kay has arrived. Sitting their watching Pilar, lying there lifeless and helpless had really torn her up. It hurt him to see his grandmother like that. He kissed her on the head and then left a note for her saying that he was headed to the park and not worry he would be back soon. 

~End of chapter 4~


	5. Coming Home 5

~Chapter 5~

Pilar watched all of her children present, past, future and even those she had never meet. She loved seem them all again. None of them was happy to see each other that was obvious but it made her feel so good to see them all there. They were in the cafeteria now discussing, more like arguing, over what had happen since last time they were there all together. She looked at her eldest son first and his beautiful wife. They looked so happy together he could tell that she loved him but she knew just as well as Luis did that he had not and was not going to give his whole heart to her. Sheridan was staring at him with the look of a love she had lost that she wanted back. Pilar could tell her son felt Sheridan's eyes on him and the love that she had for him.   She then looked at Theresa who was sitting there holding the hand of her husband very tightly. In addition, she knew why Ethan was there in the room with Mary and it was killing both of them not act of the friction and love they felt. Everyone in the room was taken but still wanted the one love they had lost. Everyone except Miguel and Kay, they finally had everything they every wanted and it was obvious. While all the others had left and found new loves and tried to forget about their old ones, Miguel and Kay had fallen in love all over again. As soon as Luis and Theresa left, it took Miguel two seconds to realize that Kay was something that was always going to be there for him and Charity wasn't. No matter how she tried to understand Charity just did not understand what he was going through but Kay did. In addition, that made him realize that he needed someone who understands him and that person was Kay.  She smiled remembering their wedding, the only wedding of all five of her children that she had actually been to. 

Cici got to the park and took a seat on one of the bench. She looked around at everything around her. Harmony was beautiful.  Just looking at the beauty about her she started to fell sad thinking that her grandmother might never get to see any of this again. She head heard her father talking to the doctor before they had left. From what she got from the conversation, her grandmother's car had swerved off the road and hit a tree on the other side of the road. She had not had her seat belt on and so she was almost thrown out the car. The doctor told him that she was bruised so badly that the doctor was surprised to see that she was still breathing. He joked that it was because of the guardian angel she clutched in her hands. Cici knew what he was talking about. Her mother had told her all about it. Her grandmother has gotten it as the "something old" on her wedding day. Her mother had given it to her. It was always passed to the "eldest" daughter on her wedding day. Cici's mother had cried when she said, "And I was supposed to get to on my wedding day. Then give it to you. By now she probably gave it to Paloma and forgotten all about me." Cici knew that the fact that her grandmother still had it was a sign that she had not forgotten about her. However, would she ever get the chance to give it to her? That question just made her cry more.

Ivy woke up and noticed that neither Jamie nor Julie was there. She got sacred. "Jamie! Jamie! Where are you?" Julie!" She ran to the crib and saw that the baby was still sleeping peacefully. In addition, she noticed that there was a note next to the telephone saying that Jamie was going to the park and not to worry. Ivy sank back into the rocking chair and signed. Even though she had slept for two hours she was still exhausted, She had spent most of her time at the hospital despite Julian's request not to. He had even tried to convince her to fire Pilar because now she would be no use to them if she were injured. Ivy could not bear the thought of firing Pilar now or ever. She just did not know what she would do without her. Pilar had to be ok. She just had to. Ivy knew she could never life with herself if Pilar died. She went and picked up the telephone and dialed the hospital. She had to see if there was any change in her condition. 

Eric and Annie were sitting in their room staring at the telephone. Matt was supposed to call. They had both been praying for Pilar. Matt had told them all he knew and how the chances of her living were slim. Eric knew that neither Theresa nor Matt could handle it if she died. Eric looked up to the heavens and started to pray but he grabbed Anne's hand first. "Lord, please help everyone today who is in Harmony with Pilar Lopiz-Fitgerald right now, give them the hope and faith to believe that she will live. In addition, please let Pilar have the chance to see all of her kids again. So that she knows that they all do care about and always, have. Amen." He looked at Annie. "I should have done something. I should have called her and told her about her daughter the second I knew. I could have done something." Annie responded. "You know that Theresa didn't want to be found and you have to respect her request. There was nothing you could have done. Now all you can do is pray. It's in God's hands and it always has been." 

"Why don't we all go talk in the cafeteria." Kay suggested hoping to calm everyone down. Everyone nodded and headed into the cafeteria, Sheridan with Ethan and Mary. Matt and Theresa not far behind them and Luis and Prue behind them. Kay and Miguel were following everyone. They took the biggest table in the cafeteria. "Ok I guess I'll start. I am very glad to see you again, Luis and Theresa. You have changed so much. I expected you would be with…" She stopped. Theresa spoke, "That I would be with Ethan and Luis would be with Sheridan. It is ok Kay you can say it. That is all in the past now. At least for me it is. I am happily married to a doctor, Matt and have five kids. I am also a fashion designer. In addition, Kay how are you? I can see my little brother finally got some brains and realized that you were the one for him. It took him long enough."  She smiled at Miguel and Kay. Nevertheless, the smile was hiding the pain she was feeling in her heart seeing Ethan and Mary together. "Well Miguel and I have been happily married for two years now. I own my own clothing store, Miguel, and Simone are the models for it. Right Miguel?" Miguel was not smiling and Kay could tell that he did not want to be here. "Luis so who is this burette you have with you?" Luis snapped out his thoughts about him and Sheridan. He had been dreaming about her. "Oh this is Prue, my wife. We have been together for fourteen years and have two children. And I'm a police investigator and she's a photographer." She turned to Sheridan, "So where is Aaron, Sheridan?" "He's out. It took me about an hour to convince him to let me go by myself."   Kay laughed. "That sounds like Aaron..." But Luis was thinking to himself, "So she is taken, By some guy name Aaron" "…So Ethan and Mary who did you give the little ones to?" "Ivy, she didn't really want to but Ethan and I needed to see Pilar." Matt shoots back. He had not been paying attention and did not really hear what she had said. However, he did not care. He was mad and he was going to say what ever he wanted to say. "So when were you going to call home Mar? Tell me please!" Mary looked at him shocked. "You were going to call us right? So do you know how worried we all were or were you just being too selfish to care! You know Lucy would cry herself to sleep and so would Ruthie. They were so sacred that you had died or were hurt. Lucy and Mom would call all the hospitals ever day. Mom started to give up hope but not Lucy she still calls. She just can't come to the fact that you're this selfish person." Ethan yelled back. "Don't speak to my wife that way!" "She's my sister and I'll speak to her how ever I want to! You cannot say much. You did not even try to contact us when you found her. And after what you did to my wife I shouldn't really be surprise that you wouldn't care about Mary and her family." The Miguel spoke up. "You didn't contact us either not that we would have care either way."  After Miguel said that he felt bad. "Miguel Lopiz-Fitgerald! I can't believe you would say that about our sister!" Luis shouted and Theresa was now crying. Miguel and Luis were arguing and so were Matt, Mary and Ethan. Kay was looking at Prue who was looking up at the ceiling. She was trying to get Luis attention. Finally, he turned around. "Honey, what is it?" "Um… Luis does your mother have brown hair and brown eyes?" Prue had seen a picture of here that Luis had before but she wanted to be sure. "Yes, why?' Uh… Luis we need to go get Phoebe and Piper and the girls now!" Luis saw the weird look in her eyes and knows he had to go. "Oh my God!" Everyone looked at Kay who just fainted

~End of Chapter 5~


	6. Coming Home 6

Coming Home Chapter 6

Arthur: Christen Hays purpleahaysC@netscape.net

Comments: This is a fanfic about 7th heaven, Charmed and Passions

Please write me with any comments and/or if you would like any back chapter. Oh and I would like to tell Jessica thanks for all the wonderful comments thanks to her I actually kept writing this. Thanks tons Jessica and Kris for the good hear. If it were not for her listening to me bouncing off these ides then believe me; I would not have written any of this. J

"Reverend Camden." She turned around and faced her most trusted parishioner, Cassie. "What is it? I hope it's important because I was almost done with my sermon." "It is. Your brother's on the telephone. It sounds serious." Lucy got the same worried look she got when she found in that Mary was missing. "Simon, Matt, Sam, David?" "Matt." Ok, I'll take it in my office." She walked into her office. "Matt? How's Pilar?" "We don't really know yet. Look Luce I have someone here you really need to speak to. However, you have to promise me you want hang up on her. Will you promise me that?" "Ok fine who is it?" She could tell Matt had already given the person the telephone. "Luce?" When Lucy heard the voice, she was just speechless for a long time. "Luce, you there? Please say something." "Who is this! I know this cannot be my sister, Mary because she disappeared years ago because she didn't care about her family." "Lucy, that not true I still care about you and the rest of the family I promise." "Yeah right!"   She heard the telephone click. She turned to Matt. "She hung up on me." Matt smiled. "I would have too." "Oh thanks." The telephone rang. Mary answered it. "Hello?" Sorry I hung up on you I was just shocked and the only reason I called back is I didn't want my congregation to hear about this and think I was a hypocrite." "Your congregation?" "Yes, I'm a minister. I took over dad's church when he retired after his second heart attack but it's not like you would know that." "That is great Luce I am so happy for you." "Are you really or are you just saying that?" "I mean it Luce. I am sorry for running away but I did not think I had much of a choice. I was mad. I blamed everyone but myself for what had happened. And when I realized it was my fault, I didn't think yall would take me back."  She would almost in tears. "Mary, we would always take you back." "Really?" "Really. Please at least come visit." "I'll try to convince Ethan. Do not tell Dad and Mom though. I want to surprise them. I want to surprise everyone." "I won't Marry I promise."

"Do you think she's serious?" "She sounded serious." Piper responded. "This hilarious. Only Prue's mother-in-law would have a dying spirit." Phoebe was cracking up. Piper was trying to stay serious but it was hard. "And what are we supposed to do, Piper. Try to catch her?" Piper burst into laughter and then tried to answer her. "I'm not really sure that she knows. She probably just wants us there." Phoebe was still laughing. " The flying mother-in-law from Hell!"  She shouted. Piper looked at her and realized why she was the youngest. "Phoebe, honey you're going to have to take this seriously. For Prue's sake."  Phoebe stopped laughing. "I'll try." "Good." "But I still think it's hilarious." " Me too." They both kept walking towards the hospital laughing.

"Where were you?' Andy asked when Leo orbited back in the room. Leo had forgotten he was supposed to watch him. "No where's." Leo looked worried but Andy did not let off. "So what do they need you to do?" Leo looked at him. "Nothing, and why aren't you with your Uncle Dan?" "Because he's boring and your not. Now what are you going to do?" "Nothing that you should worry about. Now go watch TV." Andy went into the bedroom and turned on the TV but left the volume down and the door cracked. Leo walked in to the kitchen. "You can come now." Cole arrived in front of him. "Why am I here?" "Because they want you to help me." Cole looked at him shocked. "They know about me?" "Yes, and they are going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. By helping me." Cole smiled. "You agreed to work with me?" "No, I didn't have a choice. I won't work with you, Cole, if I didn't have to."  All the sudden they heard Andy saying, "I knew that it was interesting." Cole looked at the little kid. "He's not involved is he?" "No!" Leo said in responded but Andy also said, "Yes!" Leo turned to him. "You aren't getting involved in this. You're parents won't approve." "Well then I'll just have to tell Aunt Phoebe about Cole." Cole started to laugh. Leo turned and looked at him. "What's so funny?" "You're being blackmailed by a five year-old." "Five and a half year." Andy added. Cole just kept laughing. "What do you want?" Leo asked. "To go with you." "No." "Fine." He picked up the telephone and started to dial Prue's number. Leo grabbed the one and hung it up. "Ok you can come but not a word to anyone and you have to what ever I tell you. Agreed?" "Agreed."

Kay opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Hey you." Miguel said smiling. " You scared me there for a moment." "Well I had to get your attention some way." She said smiling. "Next time say something." "Like you would have heard me." "Nest time I'll listen." He looked at her worried. "Kay the doctor aid that this isn't the first time you're been here for this." Kay turned away. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to worry and I was always fine." "Kay you know this isn't good…" She cut him off. "I know Miguel." "Do you remember anything before you fainted." She looked at the wall again.  "Fine!" He got up. "When you think you are ready to tell me, I'll be here. Oh Prue and her sisters want to talk to you about something." He got up but right before he left he told her. "Kay, I love you." Kay just started to cry.

Nikki looked up and saw Aaron coming toward them. She turned to Nana and Nina. "Look who's coming this way." They both looked up. Nina could tell that he was looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He came over to them. "Excuse me…" "Yes!" Nana said cutting him off. "I was just wondering who you were. I thought I knew all the pretty girls in Harmony well except you there." He was staring straight at Nina. "Well we just come in from San Francisco to visit my grandmother. And you are?" "This is Nana Gordon, Nikki Wyatt and I'm Nina Lopiz-Fitgerald." "Well it's nice to meet you Nina." Nana and Nikki looked at both of them and then to Nina they said, "We're going to go Nina. We will meet you back at the hotel. Do not be late. None of us won't to be stuck with your dad especially if he's mad." Nina barely heard them. "Ok whatever guys." She was just looking at Aaron.

"So what you are telling me is that my mother is was flying right?" "Basically well not really her spirit was." "And Kay saw this?" "Must have, that seems to be the only reason she would have fainted." "So she can see ghost?" "No! Your mother isn't dead so she can't have a ghost."  "Well that's good to know." Luis said sarcastically. "Yes, is it. If she's happy which she was then that means defiantly not dead and it also means that she has a reason to live and wake up." "So why did you call Piper and Phoebe if nothing is wrong?" "Because your sister-in-law can see spirits and…." She stopped. "And what?" She looked up and saw Piper and Phoebe walking in the hospital. "And my sisters are here." Luis groaned and he grabbed her arm. "What's going to happen? Tell me if something is going to happen to my mother or not!" Prue turned in looked Luis in the eye. "Honey, I promise you if anything happens I will tell you. However, we need to got talk to Kay now. See if she may have some powers that may help us." Luis smiled and then laughed. "Kay Bennett Lopiz-Fitgerald does not have powers!" 

Jamie walked into the park and heard someone crying He looked over at the girl who was crying. He went over to her. "Are you all right?" She looked over at him very much surprised to see him. "Uh… not really. Excuse me who are you?" "Sorry to hear that. Oh I am Jamie Crane. You must be new I think would have realized if someone so beautiful like you before." She smiled. "I'm here visiting my grandmother. My name is Cecilia Camden but everyone calls me Cici." "Camden? Who's your parents?" She looked at him strangely. "Matt Camden and Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald Camden. Why?" "Matt Camden? Where are you from?" "Glenoak." "Wait is your grandparents Reverend Eric Camden and Annie Camden?" "Yes, why?" "Because they are my grandparents too." "Uh… who are you parents?" "Ethan Crane and Mary Camden-Crane." She got up. "Wait that means that we are…" "Cousins." "Right." She sits back down. He sat next to her. "This is weird but…" He thought for a second. "Your grandmother you're visiting most be Pilar Lopiz-Fitgerald, right?" "Right, why?" "Well I know Pilar really well and I thought that if you had any questions about her I might be able to." She smiled. "There are tons." "Ok shoot." 

~end of chp 6~


	7. Coming Home 7

Coming Home Chapter 7

Arthur: Christen Hays purpleahaysC@netscape.net

Comments: This is a fanfic about 7th heaven, Charmed and Passions

Please write me with any comments and/or if you would like any back chapter. Oh and I would like to tell Jessica thanks for all the wonderful comments thanks to her I actually kept writing this. Thanks tons and  for the good ear. If it were not for her listening to me bouncing off these ides then believe me; I would not have written any of this. J 

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Theresa turned around and was shocked to see Whitney standing behind her. "Whitney Russell?" "Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald?" They both hugged. "It's good to see you Whitney. How have you been?" "Well I just got back into to Harmony?' "You left?" "Yeah, for two reason "the career" and "the guy"." Theresa smiled. "Tennis and Chad right?" She nodded. "What happened?" "I'll tell you later but I want to know about you. I can see a wedding ring on your finger and I know you didn't marry Ethan." "You're right. I married a doctor named Matt Camden. We have five kids: Cici, Mark, Luke, Rose and Antony." Whitney smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She looked around and saw Ethan and Sheridan not far away. "And how are you taking seeing Ethan?" Theresa frowned. "If you are gong to talk about Ethan then I'll talk about Chad." "Ok deal. So how did you and Matt meet?" "He thought I was a homeless person and tried to give me good." Whitney started laughing. "And I told him…"

Brittany laid down on the bed. She was exhausted. She had finally carried every thing in and that alone wore her out. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Whitney Russell wins…" She turned off the TV. "I'm just going to go to bed and try not to think about being in another hotel again and I know that if she wins another match. Then hotels will be all I will ever see.

Chad changed the station. The few people in the bar protest. "What did you do that for?" Bernie a regular asked. "Because I don't like tennis." "Right, you say that every time that name comes on the TV. I'm you best, don't you think I deserve to know?"  Chad looked at guy pitifully he was over weight and drunk. "Ok, but only because I know you're too drunk to remember tomorrow. Whitney and I use to date and we got serious. I really loved her and she finally admitted that she did to the night before she left. She thought I wanted her to give up her career and family for me which she almost did until her family life came crashing down. Her family moved and she stayed for only two days until she up and left because she found out that he career was taking her other please.  But the night before she left we made lover and when I woke up she was gone. I haven't seen her since." Bernie was out cold long before he even finished. 

~end of chp.7~


	8. Coming Home 8

Chapter 8

"How are you holding up?" Ethan looked at Sheridan. "I should be asking you the same thing." She laughed. "I'm fine." "You really expect me to believe that?" She frowned. "Ok. It is killing me. I can't stand to see him with that brunette." "I understand completely. I cannot stand to see Theresa with Matt either. I don't know what she sees him." Sheridan smiled. "She's probably thinks the same about Mary." "I know I hate this. Why did we ever break up?" Sheridan smiled. "Because we were both to blind to realize what we had till it was gone.

Simon's intercom buzzed. "Yes?" "Dr. Camden your wife's here." "Why?' "I don't know do you want me to send her in?" "Of course." He turned to him patient. "Will you excuse me for a minute. We will finish the rest of this session next time. You're making great progress." The patient and him self got up and the patient left. Then in walked his wife. He got up. "Is there something wrong with Cassie?" "No, I just got a call from my mom. She wants Cassie and I to go to Harmony." Simon started to crack up laughing. "What's so funny?' Jessica said looking annoyed. "Your mother." He was laughing so hard that it was making it hard to talk. "What about my mother?" "You didn't notice that she didn't invite me?" "Yes, he did." "No, she didn't. Your mother hates me." He sat down his chair and smiled. "If it wasn't for your father I would never be able to go to your house neither less marry you." She smiled. "Maybe she doesn't like you because you stole her youngest away." "She doesn't not like she hates me." "Well I don't care you are coming with me." "Well this is good how long are we going to be there?" "For probably a week." Simone frowned. "A whole with your mother? How will I ever survive?" "You'll try very hard." He smiled. "I will." All the sudden Jessica fell to the floor. Simone ran over to her. She was shaking. "Jess?" Jess, are you ok?"

Noah picked up the telephone. "Glenoak police, how may I help you?" "You're not going to believe this! Ahh!" "Lucy? Calm down honey." "That's not going to happen." Noah laughed. "Ok now what are you do excited about? Never mind I know you want to got to Harmony to see Mary right?" For a minute or two, there was silence. "Right. How did you know that?" Noah thought for a second he did not really know how he knew. He just did. "Um…. It does not matter. What does is that we need to leave soon. I'll call my parents and tell them we're coming ok?" "That's great. I'll pick Jeremy and Kerry." "Good I'll get home as soon as I can." Noah put down the telephone. Then in walked one of his most trusted officers. Noah groaned. No you can't have this weekend off I'm going home and leaving you in charge." He just looked at him. "Chief, how did you know that?" 

Ruthie walked into the house and slammed the door. "If she says my works is boring one more time!" David and Sam started laughing. "Ruthie, you're work is boring." David said. "Uh!" Ruthie said and grabbed the kitchen towel ad threw it at him. He ducked and it hit Sam. Sam picked it up and threw it back at Ruthie who ducked and it hit Eric. Sam, David and Ruthie laughed. "How many times have I told yall not to throw things in the house?" "I don't remember. Ruthie, David have yall ever heard him say that?" They both shook their heads. "Never." "Very funny." "We know." "So dad when are yall leaving for Harmony?" Ruthie asked now serious. David looked at Eric. "We're going to Maine? So we get to miss school I hope." Annie came down the stairs. "We're miss school." Sam pointed out to her. She looked at Eric. "What are they talking about?" David looked at her. "We're going to Harmony." "We are?" Annie looked at Eric seriously this time. "No, we're not." The boys groaned. "Well I am. Lucy, Noah, Will and I are leaving in about an hour." Eric and Annie looked at Ruthie. "Why?" "I don't know exactly. All I know is that we're meeting Matt, Theresa, Simone and Jessica at the airport." "Something's wrong." Annie said to Eric. Ruthie shot back. "Nothing is wrong, I promise." Eric added. "Something is defiantly wrong." "Yes! So when are we leaving for Harmony?" David said.

~End of chp. 8~


	9. Coming Home 9

~Chapter 9~

"Kay?" She looked up and saw Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing in her doorway. "Come it and please close the door." The girls walked in and then the door slammed behind them. "Thank you." Kay said. Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. Piper and Phoebe elbowed Prue. "Ok I will." She mumbled as they pushed her. "Kay… um we didn't close the door." Kay looked at them. "Then who did?" "You." Kay laughed. "Right from all the way over here. I closed that door. Is that what you are saying?" Prue nodded her head. "That's insane. Now please pass we the water. I'm thirty." The water came right to her. She looked at Prue. "Who did that!" "You did. Just like you closed the door. You wanted it so it happened. You wanted the door to close so it did. You wanted some water so you got some water." "You're kidding me." "No, I'm not. I can do it do." She moved the door opened and then closed it. "See? In addition, Piper can freeze tings and Phoebe can predict things and float. And I can also astro-project." Kay laughed. "So what you're saying I'm a witch?" "Basically?" Se just kept laughing. Phoebe whispered to Piper. "I think she's gone crazy." 

Where are we?" Andy asked. "At Tabita Lenox's house." "Tabita? She's still alive, I thought she would have been vanquished or killed by now."  Cole said. "You knew her?" "Yeah, she was famous for screwing things up. So what did she do?" "She's trying to destroy a whole family of good witches and warlocks." "I doubt she would get it done. She had no powers." Andy laughed. "We are worried about a witch with no powers." Leo glared at him. "She's still a threat Andy." Then they heard the door open. "Go!" They want and hid in the closet. Tabby walked in. "Timmy, those Bennett's are getting there powers quicker then I can handle." Timmy sat down. "Prince, how do you know that Jessica and Noah had  powers?" "I don't know want powers but in know that have them. I fell the powers of good getting bigger and bigger. We have to sop them." "And how is Timmy's prince going to do that?" "Quickly, come Timmy, we need to go to the hospital and see how far a long Kay's powers are getting." Timmy got up and followed Tabby put the door. After the front door closed. Leo opened the door and they all walked out. "What was that?" Andy asked stunned. "That was a witch you know like you mother." Cole said "No, the other thing." "Oh, that's Timmy, Tabby's doll she brought to life." "Right…" Andy said.

Jessica leaned back on the couch. Simon sat down next to her. "You sure you're ok?" "I'm fine, Simon.  I promise." "I'm just worried that's all. This isn't the first time this has happened, Jess." "I know. But don't worry about it. Look we need to leave now so we can make it to the airport in time. We're talking the long way." Simon look at her strangely. "Why?" "Just trust me ok?" He looked at her and decided to drop it. "Ok let's go home and pack." Simon walked out of his office and Jessica followed him thinking to her self. "Please don't let it come true please." 

Matt and Mary walked up behind Theresa and Whitney. He put his arm around Theresa.  "You must be Matt." Theresa nodded. "Matt nice to meet you. I'm Whitney Russell." He looked at Theresa. "The Whitney Russell. As in the Whit you always talk about. You never told she was Whitney Russell." Theresa looked at him strangely. "What is wrong with you? What are you talking about?" "You don't know?" Mary asked. Theresa looked at her and said rudely. "Obviously. I don't!" Matt looked at her surprised. "You didn't know that you're best friend was famous. And if you turned on the TV even once you would have known that. Some best friend you are." Theresa could hear the tone she was using and couldn't take it. "Where do you…" Matt stopped her. "Mary why don't you go find Ethan we'll talk later ok?" She glared at Teresa one more time, kissed Matt and walked off. "I'm sorry but who was that?" Whitney asked. Theresa answered her. "One of my many sisters-in-law and Mrs. Crane." Whitney looked at her with wide eyes. "Well she's defiantly just like her mother-in-law. Ethan really out did himself this time. She worse than Gwen." "Excuse me ladies but that's my sister you are talking about and I don't appreciate what you are saying." "Either do I!" Matt turned around and was shock to see Lucy, Ruthie, Simon, Noah, Will and Jessica standing behind them. "What are yall doing here?" Lucy blushed. "You told them and I thought Ruthie was the Camden who couldn't keep secrets." Everyone hugged everyone. "So where is she?" Ruthie asked. "With her husband. I'll go show you, come on." They all walked off after their long lost sister.

~end chapter 9~ 


	10. Coming Home 10

~Chapter 10~

Kay was still laughing. "What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "Get Leo, maybe he can help." Prue suggested. "Leo! Leo!" Piper said but nothing happened. "What are you doing? And who is Leo?" Kay asked.  "He's my husband and our whitelighter. I'm trying to get him here so he can help." "What's a whitelighter?" "Our guide and our connection to the powers that be." Phoebe said. "So he's an angel?" Kay asked. "Yes, I guess." Piper said. "My mom use to see an angel girl." Phoebe, Piper and Prue got a glimmer of hope in their eyes. "What did this angel girl do or say?" "She would warn my mother of "evil". We just thought it was crazy." "It might not be; she probably is yall's whitelighter. Does you mother have a cat?" Kay looked at them strange. "A cat, why does a cat matter?" "Long story but does anyone in your family own a cat?" "Just Miguel and I; she appeared on our doorstop a couple of weeks ago." Piper looked at Prue and Phoebe and they nodded. "How about you get some rest, it's getting late. We'll try to explain more tomorrow. Once we meet the rest of your family." Kay agreed and Phoebe, Piper and Prue started to leave the room. "Please if yall really are witches, save Pilar's live." Kay said as they started to leave. "I wish it was that easy." Prue said she left the room.

Andy was getting inpatient with Leo and Cole. They didn't seem to be doing anything and it was getting late. "Can we go?" "No." Leo said. "We are not done yet." "But my Aunt Phoebe and Piper will be back soon and if they realize we are not there then you'll have to explain about Cole." Cole smiled. "He's smart." "No, he's smart-eleck, but he's right we need to go back." "So where am I staying now that "the powers that be" made me stay here long enough to be noticed?" "Now with us." Leo said. "He can stay in yall 's extra bedroom." Andy said. "Yeah, you will not even notice I'm there." "I might not but Piper will." "I'll stay in there until she leaves." Cole said. "Ok but if you make even a squeak you are out." "Ok." Cole said. So they headed back to the hotel.

"Mary?" Simon said as he saw her sitting there with Ethan and Sheridan. "Simon? Lucy? Ruthie?"  She said as she got up. "What are yall doing here?" "We came to see you. We've missed you so much." Ruthie said as she hugged her. "So did I." Simon said. "Do not ever do that to us again." Lucy said. "I will not, I promise." She said. "Oh I want yall to meet my husband, Ethan and his Aunt Sheridan." "Nice to meet you." Ethan said. "I wish I could say the same thing about you." Ruthie said. Mary laughed. "So who are these people?" She pointed towards Jessica, Noah and Will." "Well this is my wife Jessica, Lucy's husband Noah and Ruthie's boyfriend Will." "Nice to meet all of you." Mary said. "You need to come by the hotel and meet your nieces and nephews who are hopefully asleep now." Lucy's said. "Oh Ethan she's right, it's late." She turned to them. "We left the kids with his mother all day. So we need to go. I'll come by and see you tomorrow." She said and hugged every one and everyone headed home.

~end of chapter 10~


	11. Coming Home 11

~Chapter 11~

Jamie and Cici were still sitting in the park under the tree. "… and she swore it never happened." 

Both of them were cracking up laughing. 

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is. When she gets out of the coma you'll see what I'm talking about."

"I can not wait."

"Pilar's the best grandmother you could ever have." Jamie said and then he looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven. I need to get home. My grandmother is going to freak!"

Cici looked at her watch. "My dad is never going to let me outside ever again."

Jamie got up and pulled her up. "Well tell Uncle Matt you were here with me."

"He's not going to care, but thanks any ways. You've been a great help, Jamie."

"No problem, Cous." He said and they both laughed. Cici headed toward the hotel and Jamie headed toward the mansion.

Ethan and Mary walked into the nursery and saw Ivy sleeping in the rocking chair. Julie was smiling and reaching for Mary. She went over to her and picked her up. "Hey sweetie. Where's your brother?" 

The baby just laughed. Ethan went over to Ivy. "Mother…" He said softly and she woke up.

"Ethan, Mary yall are back good. Is Jamie back yet?"

They both looked at her worried. "No he's not. Did he tell you where he was going?" Mary asked.

"He left a note saying he was going to the park."

Mary looked Ethan. "It's past dark. Where is he?" 

"Do not worry I'll call him on his cell. Ok?" Mary nodded and Ethan dialed his number.

Brittany woke up and saw her mother coming in. "Finally! Can I go now?" She asked annoyed. 

"Bored already? That's a new record I think, Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm going for a walk. We can talk when I get back?"

Her mother sank on to the bed. "I guess but be back by midnight and take some mace or something."

"Ever since New York, I do not go any where's with out it." She grabbed her purse and left.

~end of chapter 11~


	12. Coming Home 12

~Chapter 12~

Aaron and Nina were still at the table talking. "You must really miss your father."

"I do when he got in the accident I thought neither my mother nor I would ever be ok. Even though my grandmother kept telling us we would be ok."

"The Physiatrist?"

"Yeah, his whole family wanted us to move back to Salem but we both knew there was to much of him there."

"Of course. Do yall speak to them anymore?"

"Belle calls every once in a while. Sami, Carrie and my grandparents do not. I think they'd rather forget him." 

She frowned. "Well maybe it's better that way. At least you and your mother have each other."

He smiled. "Yeah, I do not know what I would ever do with out her." He looked around. "You know this is the first time I ever been the last person in the Book Café."

Nina looked around. "Oh My Goodness! My father is going to kill me! Aaron we need to go. It's almost eleven."

He left money for the bill and headed out to his car. "Get in. You'll be there in no time."

Sheridan walked into the cottage. "Aaron?" She did not get an answer. She searched the cottage, but still no answer. Where was he? She thought. It was almost eleven. He would not ever stay out this late. He knew she worried about him. She saw a picture of Eric and Aaron and started to cry and pray to God that Aaron makes it home safe. She just could not lose him like she lost Eric so many years ago. 

Jamie was walking across the street when his cell rang. He did not notice the girl that was walking towards him. He picked up his cell. "Hello?" It was too staticy for him to hear anything. The next thing he knew he knocked the girl down. He reached for her hand. "Let me help you up."

She brushed off his hand and got up herself. "Do not touch me! Jerk!" 

He looked at her shocked. "Look I'm sorry I didn't see you. Are you ok?"

"Like you care. You did this to me on propose. What you want my purse or something? Well you will not get it! I've got mace and I know self defense."

"No, I do not want your purse and there's defiantly no need for mace or self defense. Look it was all a big accident. How about we start this all over. Hi I am Jamie Crane. And you are?"

She made a face. "Crane! Of course you are a Crane what else would you be!" She said as she started to walk off. 

He grabbed her arm. "Ok wait a second. I can see you do not like the Cranes but you do not even know me."

"And I do not want to either."

"Wait just a minute, I do not know what member of my family did you wrong but I'm not like them at least I try not to be. Can you at least give me a chance?"

He looks so pitiful she thought. "Ok, I'm Brittany and I'm given you a chance under one circumstance."

He smiled. "What's that?" 

"That you show me a good time."

"Deal and you can not back out."

"Why?"

 "Because I'm not the only one who heard you." He picked up his cell and handed into her. 

She picked it up. "Hello?" Her eyes got wide and she said. "It's your father."

"Here give it to me." He picked up the telephone. "Yeah, I'm fine. I am going take her to the bar. Tell mom to stop worrying. Bye."

~End of chapter 12~


	13. Coming Home 13

~Chapter 13~

Cici cracked open the door and tried to sneak in. 

"Where have you been?" Matt asked. He turned on the lamp next to the couch. Theresa was sitting next to him. 

She got up and hugged her. "You are ok, right? We were so worried."

"I'm fine. We just lost track of time."

"We? Who were you with?"

"Jamie Crane, my cousin."

Matt made a face. "Mary's son?"

She nodded. "Yes, he found me crying in the park and told me all about Pilar and my Aunt Mary."

"Why were you crying?" Theresa asked worried. 

"Because I was worried about grandma."

"But you still left you brothers and sister unattended."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay here much longer and I didn't want them to see my crying."

Theresa knew exactly what she was talking about but she knew it was going to be that easy for Matt to understand. 

"Cici, come see for a second." Matt said and patted the couch. She sat down next to him. "Cecilia Pilar, you can not always run from you problems like you did today. Especially when you have other people to take care of. Life doesn't work that way."

"Then what do I do?"

 "You wait till you can be by yourself or tell us that you're are upset."

"Easier said then done."

"It always is."

"I know I know. I will not do it again. I promise. We're done right?" She asked.

"Sit back, down."

"I knew it, it was to easy. So what's my punishment?"

"I do not know yet. It will not be that big. I'm just glad to see your ok, Cici."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Yes, I love you and I'm you father so of course I care."

"I love you too." She said as she gave him as kiss on the check.  Then she walked over to her mother, did the same, and walked to her bedroom. 

Theresa sat down next to him. "I'm still shocked you aren't like you parents."

"What are you talking about?"

"When it comes to punishments, you aren't like you parents at all. I just didn't expect it."

"I know I was always scared I was going to be like them. I always hated the way my parents punished us. They did not care why we did it, we were automatically punished. And they wondered why Mary left. I do not I never did." He sighed and pulled Theresa into his embrace. 

"Thank for the ride, Aaron." She said as he opened her door. 

"It's no big deal. It was nice to hang out with you, Nina. I hope your dad does not too mad. Because I want to see you again." She smiled.

"Well all I can see is pray. But I hope he he's in a good mood because I want to see you again too. And even if my dad does ground me; that will not stop me."

He laughed. "I never would have guessed you were so devious. I like it."

"Good, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Defiantly." He said and she headed to her hotel room and he left.

She tried the knob and realized it was locked. She banged on the door. "Mom, Dad, Andy come on. Open up!"

No one answered the door. She leaned up against the door. She was tired, it was late and she did not want to bang or scream any more. All the sudden the door opened and she fell the floor and hit her head.

"Ow! What was that for!" She looked up and saw her father standing over her. She got quickly. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry." She saw that her two cousins were sitting on the couch. 

"Nikki, Nana you can both go home now." Both of the girls go up as soon as they heard their Aunt's words. They paused by Nina.

"Good luck, girl." Nikki said.

"I want all the details." Nana said but they hurried out side as their uncle glared at them. 

As the door closed, both of her parents looked at her. "You are in so much trouble." Andy said with a smile.

"Go to your room." Prue said.

"I always miss the good stuff." He said as he marched to his room.

"You care to explain." Luis said.

"I just lost track of time."

"Just you? Not what is his name… Aaron?"

Nina made a face.

"Your cousin told us. Do you know anything about him? I mean you must have to spend almost a whole day with him alone." Luis said.

"I didn't then but I do now. Look he is really nice. He lives here with his window mother. His whole family lives here. They lived here their whole life since his mother and father left Salem."

"Who his mother and father?" Prue ask.

"His mother is Sheridan and this father is Eric Brady."

"What!" Luis said shocked.

Aaron parked his car and then headed inside. When he opened the door, he saw his mother asleep on the couch. She was clasping a picture to her chest. He looked at the picture. It was of his father and him. Oh what she must of thought. He took the picture and put it on the shelf and started to take of her shoes. Then he got a blanket and covered his mother up. As he started to head up stairs, he heard his mother call his name. He went back to her and knelt down next to her.. "Yes?"

She got up and hugged him. "You are home. You are really home. I was so sacred you were…"

"I'm fine Mom I just lost track of time and I know you can not say the word but you do not you have. I'm not dead."

"Good. I didn't want to lose you like I lost your father."

"You do not have to worry about that. Please do not ever worry about that. Now try to go back to bed I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." He gave her a goodnight kiss and then headed up to his room.


	14. Coming Home 14

~Chapter 14~

"So?" Sam asked.

"Now which one of us is that directed to?" Noah asked.

"Every last one of you. We haven't been together in a long time."

"And we're finally back together because my older sister is seeing people flying." Jessica said.

"Jessica!" Noah said.

"So what it is the truth."

"I am not seeing people flying." Kay said.

"Well then what do you call it?"

"I was feeling faint! That's all." Kay said.

"Well then why were you feeling faint?"

"Why shouldn't I? You have seen the excitement that been going on haven't you?"

"That's all?" Sam asked worried.

"That's all." Kay said.

Jessica could tell there was more. She decided to not to question it. "So what's does Luis's wife and her sisters want with you?"

"How did you?"

"I heard that they were waiting outside to talk to you yesterday."

"Prue just wanted to get to know her little brother's wife. That's all."

Sam could tell she was getting annoyed. "How about let's let her get some rest and come back later. Ok, guys?"

"Um… dad why don't you go. Noah and I need to tell her something."

"Ok, I'll wait for you two outside." He got up and left.

"So what can you do?" Jessica asked.

"Direct aren't we?" Noah said.

"Always!" Jessica said with a smile 

"What in the heck are you two talking about?" Kay asked.

"Well I get premonitions." Jessica said.

"And I can read minds and do this cool thing…" He closed his eyes and the next thing they knew he was behind Jessica. "Hello!"

Jessica freaked.

He opened his eyes and he was back next to Kay's bed.

"What in the heck!" Jessica said.

"Nice editing there is but I know what you're really thinking." He said with a smile.

Jessica smiled  "So that means you must know that I'm thinking now. Right?"

He put his hands up. "Don't kill me! I'm your brother I you can't."

She laughed.

"Jessica give me the remote you have behind you back." Kay said. The remote came towards her.

"How did you?"

"That's my power."

"Cool!" Noah said. "But you forgot to mention you can see spirits."

"How did you?"

"Read minds remember and second we all can."

"So we're all freaks not just me. That's good to know."

"But you're getting sick because of it and that's not good for you are the baby."

"That baby?" Jessica said.

"Noah Bennett! You're going to have to stop reading my mind right this minutes!"

"Sorry but we need to get everything out in the open. That's the only way we're going to get better at using our powers."

"Powers?" Kay and Jessica said.

"Well you got a better name for it?"

"That'll do. How are we going to explain to Miguel, Simon and Lucy about this?"

"My guess is they're already started to figure it out." 

"They are going to freak."

"Yes most likely."

"Has her condition changed?" Theresa asked, as she entered the room.

"No, but she does look peaceful doesn't she?" Miguel said.

"Yeah she does." Luis said.

Miguel got up. "You two have no right to be in here! You abandoned her."

"She out mother!" Luis said.

"She's my mother not yours. I took care of her while you two were out getting a life."

"Can we argue later? Guys, you do realize how long it's been since we've been together? Now matter if she meant to or not momma brought us back together. And we shouldn't waste all of our energy on fighting but on trying to get to know each other and praying for her to be get better."

"She's right you know?" Miguel said.

"I hate it when she is." Luis said.

"So how do you plan on us "bonding"?" Miguel said with sarcasm.

"Well to start out lose the sarcasm and second off we all need to forget the past."

Miguel rolled his eyes.

 "No matter what happened! We're a family and we need to start acting like it."

"She's right again." Luis said.

"I know." Miguel said.

"Now I know since we've been back we've all said something's that…."

"You mean me. Look, I am sorry Theresa I did not mean it I care… I've always cared."

"It's ok. I understand and I'm sorry for just running off. I was just hurt. I should have at least called."

They were both crying. 

"Oh you two are wimps you know that!" Luis said.

They both looked at him. "We love you too."

"Come on say it. I love you Miguel and Theresa. You can do it." Theresa said with a smile.

"Ok what the heck!"

"So I'm here but I was promised there would be no hugging." Mary said

Simone spoke up with a smile. "I know it's been a long time since you've been near a Camden but you have to know we all love hugging."

 Mary glared at Matt. "So I lied get over it!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey why don't we all sit down and talk before you two kill each other." Lucy said.

They all headed into the "Living room area".

"So what have you all been up to? And Mary why does Matt's wife hate you?" Ruthie said.

"You wife hates me? What in the heck did you tell her about me?"

"Nothing really. And she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you husband."

"Oh come. She blames him?"

"Of course it was his fault she left."

"Or so she claims."

"Wait! Hold it!" Ruthie screamed.

They both looked at her.   
"What?" 

Simon spoke up. "Don't fight someone else's war. Really, just don't fight."

"Look we finally are a family again and I want us to act like one." Lucy said.

"I agree!" Will said.

"Who are you?" Mary asked.

"Will Roberts. I'm dating Ruthie and I'm from Salem."

"Salem?"

"Yes, why?"

"So was Sheridan's husband, Eric Brady."

"That was my uncle. So you say his family is here?"

"Yeah both Sheridan and Aaron live here at the cottage on the Crane estate."

Will looked at Ruthie and she nodded. "Go see them. I know you want too." 

He grabbed his jacket but before he left he said. "Use this time with each other because you never know when fate will take it away."

As the door closed they all looked at Ruthie. "His mother's twin bother, Eric died in a car crash on his way to Salem to see his family." None of them said anything. 

~end of chapter 14~


	15. Coming Home 15

Title: Coming Home  15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 15 until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

Christen 

 (ok I'm back sorry it took me so long)

"So where have the two of you been?" Piper asked as Leo and Andy came inside.

"We were out." Leo said.

"Where were you that involved you to orb in and out with my son?" Prue asked annoyed.

"We weren't any where's really." Leo said nervously.

"Good luck with that excuse, dad." Nikki said from the couch where Nana and Nina were sitting with her.

"She's right, Leo. That's is pretty pitiful." Dan said as he Phoebe laughed.

Andy started to laugh too. "He's right we really didn't go anything. You know Nikki you're dad is really boring." Andy said smiling.

"That's the last time I take you any where's." Leo said to Andy.

"I second that idea." Piper said.

"I third that idea." Prue said.

"I think it's unanimous, you're not allowed to take Andy any where's." Phoebe said.

"And all of you were worried about me. At least I'm allowed to be with my brother." Nina said laughing.

"You be quiet." Prue said to her. "And the four of you go to Nikki's room." Prue said.

Nikki, Nana, Nina and Andy headed off to the back room.

"So where were you?" Prue asked.

"We just didn't feel like walking. That's all." Leo said lying.

"You've got to do better that." Piper said.

"But it's the truth." Leo said.

"Buddy, even I don't believe you." Dan said. "And to say the least Luis is not going to believe you."

"Does he have to know?" Leo asked looking at Prue.

"You want me to lie to my husband? I cannot. You know how he is." Prue said.

"Great, I'm dead." Leo said sighing.

"Well technically you already are." Dan said.

"Oh that's comforting." Leo said.

"What exactly are you doing?" Nikki asked Nina as she tired to open the window.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nina answered annoyed.

"Looks like your going after that Aaron guy, even though you know your father will kill if he finds out." Nana said.

"He won't kill me. I'm his only daughter." Nina said.

"Yeah right, dad will kill you and I'll be there to watch." Andy said smiling.

Nina went over to him. "Don't you dare! That is unless you want me to lock you in this room forever, or put some sort of a spell on you." 

"You wouldn't do that again. Last time you did a spell on me all three of you weren't allowed to do magic for three months." He said.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. And we still did magic. They just didn't know." Nina said.

"Come girls, what do you feel like doing today? How about turning him into a frog boy? or a little doggy?" Nikki asked smiling.

"Don't! I want tell Mom or Dad anything. Just please leave me alone." Andy said.

"It worked like a charm." Nina said smiling.

"It always does." Nana said. 

"Hey you look very nice for someone who's not going any where's." Sheridan said as she entered Aaron's room.

"Well someone is coming over. Some one I want you to meet." Aaron said.

Sheridan smiled. "So is the girl you meet last night?"

"Yes." He said smiling.

"In that case I can't wait. You talked about her so much. I feel like I know her already." Sheridan said.

There was a knock at the door. "That's probably her." Aaron said heading down stairs.

"Mom!" Aaron screamed when he opened the door and saw who it was.

Sheridan came down stairs. "What?" When she saw who was at the door she stopped. "Will?" She asked.

"Sheridan? Aaron?" He asked as he came in.

Aaron looked at him questionably. "Who are you?"

Sheridan walked to the door. "Will, I'm sorry. Aaron, you remember your Aunt Sami right?" Sheridan asked.

"Dad, twin sister?" He asked.

"Yes, well this is Sami's son, Will." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said extending his hand.

"What are you doing here, Will?" Sheridan asked.

"Well I came here with my girlfriend and she told me that you two were living here so I though I'd drop by." Will said.

"Your girlfriend?" Sheridan asked.

"Ruthie Camden." Will said.

"Mary's sister?" Aaron asked.

"Youngest sister." Will said.

"Excuse me?" Nina asked.

Everyone turned around. "Come in Nina." Aaron said as he walked over to her.

"Mom and cousin Will this is a friend of mine Nina Lopiz-Fitgerald." He said.

"Lopiz-Fitgerald?" Sheridan asked shocked.

"Maybe you know my uncle Miguel, aunt Theresa, or my dad Luis." She suggested.

"You father is Luis?" Aaron asked shocked.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" She asked shocked.


	16. Coming Home 16

Title: Coming Home  16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions 

"Let me get this straight you're saying your father is Luis?" Aaron screamed.

"Yes, what's wrong? Mrs. Brady are you ok?" Nina asked worried as she looked at Sheridan who looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing your father never mentioned me?" Sheridan said.

"No, why should he of?" Nina asked confused.

"They used to date, almost got married." Aaron said.

"You knew who my father was?" Nina asked shocked.

"Had a pretty good guess, I know your uncle Miguel and I knew he didn't have any children and I knew your father was either your dad or your uncle Antonio." Aaron said.

"So that's why when I said my last name you wanted to talk to me?" Nina asked mad.

"Well I must admit I was curious but no that's not why I talked to you." Aaron said defensively.

"You know it's days like this I wished I had one of Nikki's power." Nina mumbled. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm going Aaron and don't try to follow me!" Nina said as she started to leave.

Aaron went after her. "Wait!" 

"I don't think so." Nina said as she closed the door with her eyes, locked it, and headed off.

"The doors locked." Aaron said confused to Sheridan and Will.

"Use the key and go after her. I think I'm going to stay and talk to Will for a little while." Sheridan said as she threw the key at Aaron.

He unlocked the door. "Fine but what I don't understand is who locked the door?"

"I don't know, some things are just better left unexplained." Sheridan said as Aaron left. "So Will how have you been?" Sheridan asked as she sat down.

"Maybe I should be asking you that question, you're one who was closest to Eric, I didn't really get a chance to get to know him."

"Yeah I know. That must be hard. He loved his family though with all of his heart. He would hate to know that you don't really remember him because he really did try to spend as much time with you as he could."

"I know that's what my mom would say."

"Would say?" Sheridan asked confused.

"After the accident, for a little while she would talk about him a lot, like he was still around. But now she doesn't really talk about it, no one does."

"I'm sorry about that."

"What are you saying you're sorry for?"

"Because it's my fault they don't. Everyone wanted Aaron and I to move to Salem, I could not. I could not stand to live there with so much of Eric around me, it would have killed me."

"I know and I think every one understood that too. They just didn't want to say it because that would mean that they were having trouble being around Salem too."

"Do you live there any more?"

"No, I go to a liberal arts collage in Glenoak, with my girlfriend."

"That's not very close to Salem is it?"

"No and that's kind of the point. I needed to get away from there."

"I guess I can understand that. So you're happy?"

"Very." 

"That's really good to hear. Maybe you should come around more often and share some of that happiness with us."

"I'll try."

Brittany walked into the bar and right off started getting weird looks from everyone. 

"Harris, you got a child in here!" One of the costumers screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked as he came out. When he saw Brittany, he was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk you with out Jamie." Brittany said.

"You're not old enough to legally be in here." Chad said.

"Fine, then talk to me out side. I do not care I need to talk you." Brittany said mad.

"That's quite a stubborn streak you got there." Chad said as he ushered her out side.

"I got it from my mother." Brittany said.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Chad asked

"You lived here for must of your life right?" Brittany asked.

"As I mentioned last night when you meet me, I've been here quite some time."

"So you know almost all the families here?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chad asked confused.

"No reason, I've got to go." Brittany said as she started to leave.

When Brittany got to the hotel, her mother was not there. There was note saying she would be back later. Brittany put her purse down and took out a list. Ethan Crane, Chad Harris and Noah Bennett were the only people left on the list. Next person she was going to see what Noah Bennett.

"Ok, you can stop making fun of me for a second. I'm not the only one in this family to make mistakes." Lucy said laughing. 

"Yeah but yours and Mary's are the funniest." Simon said as his cell phone went off.

"Let me guess, one of your patients?" Lucy asked as her cell phone went off.

"Let me guess one of your parishioners?" Simon asked as he answered his cell phone. "Jessica calm down. You say you're in the hospital. Is everything all right? And were is Cassie? She's with your mother. Oh great! I'll be there as soon as I can." Simon said as he hung up his phone.

"Noah's there too. Did Jessica tell you what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"No not a clue, I'm guess Noah didn't either?" Simon asked worried.

"No, he didn't. Come let's go." Lucy said as they started to leave.

"So that leaves the three of us and don't make your cell phones ring. I won't fall for that." Ruthie said to Mary and Matt.

"I don't have to mine vibrates and it's Theresa. I need to go." Matt said getting up.

"Fine, so it's just you and me." Ruthie said smiling at Mary.

"No it's not. My pager just went off, it's Ethan and I have to go." Mary said getting up.

"I didn't ever hear it go off." 

"I vibrates." Mary said lying. 

"Fine, leave me all alone!" Ruthie said as Mary left.

"Hey Chad who was that?" Ethan asked as Brittany ran past him.

"A very strange girl." Chad said as he ushered him into the bar.

"What did she want?" Ethan asked.

"To ask me pointless questions." Chad said as he went behind the bar. "Actually Jamie knows her."

"He does?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yes, he brought her here last night."

"Oh, it's that girl." Ethan said smiling.

"Is there something you aren't tell me?"

"Well she ran into Jamie, started a fight and then said something about how much he hates the Cranes."

"Oh so she's insane, that makes me feel so much better. Thank your son for intruding her to me." Chad said sarcastically.

Ethan laughed. "Will do, so why do you think she so… into you?"

"What are you implying?"

"She's young, she might have I don't got a crush on you."

"No, I don't think it's like that." 

"You never know."

"No I know, believe me I know." Chad said laughing.


	17. Coming Home 17

Title: Coming Home 17/?

Author: Christen ()

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other

fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"So what do you think is going to happen in here?" Simon asked Lucy.

"I don't know but it can't be too good." Lucy said as they came up to the door.

"Who are you?" Miguel asked as he came up to the door.

"Simon Camden and this is my sister Lucy Bennett, and you are?" Simon asked.

"Miguel Lopiz-Fitgerald. Wait did you said Camden, my sister is now a Camden and Bennett are you related to the Bennett's here?" Miguel asked.

"Your sister is married to our eldest brother Matt and I'm married to

Noah." Lucy said.

"I'm married to Jessica." Simon said.

"So why are you here?" Miguel asked confused.

"Noah and Jessica called us here, why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm married to Kay and she called me here. What do you think is going on?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know but there's one way to find out." Simon said as they entered the room.

"I was wondering when you were getting here." Jessica said as she went and hugged Simon.

"What took you both so long?" Noah asked Lucy.

"We had to meet each other first." Noah said.

"Kay, is something wrong? Are you any worse?" Miguel asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. Can you please just sit down." She asked and turned to Simon and Lucy. "Simon, Lucy I'm Kay by the way, their sister. I know this is probably not how you wanted to meet me but I'm kind of stuck here."

"It's ok and it's nice to meet you to. Noah talked a lot about you." Lucy said to Kay. "And I've meet you at the wedding." Lucy said to Jessica. "But it's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again to and it's nice to see you too again Miguel. It's been a long time." Jessica said.

"Ok now that everyone knows every can you tell us why we are all here?" Simon asked worried.

"Ok well who wants to start?" Kay asked Noah and Jessica.

"Well you can go first I mean this was your idea." Noah pointed out.

"But you're the oldest." Kay said.

"But you're the most outspoken." Noah said.

"Someone tells us what's going on now!" Miguel screamed.

"Right, ok well Lucy, Noah you're going to want to sit down." Kay warned.

"Why?" They asked.

"I'd take her advice. She knows what she's talking about." Jessica said.

"Fine." Lucy said sitting down.

"If it'll get you tell us then I'll sit down." Simon said.

"Ok well since we've all had out little family reunion, we started to realize some things that well run in our family, I guess you could say." Kay started to say.

"Run in your family?" Lucy asked.

"From our mothers side of the family that is." Jessica said.

"Wait your mother and Charity used to get premonitions… is that what your talking about?" Miguel asked.

"Well not just premonitions, though that's what Jessica gets." Kay said.

Premonitions, magic, my wife does magic? Simon thought. "So those attacks were premonitions?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I've been getting them for some time now and until Luis's wife and their sisters came and talked to us, we didn't know what was going on." Jessica said.

"Prue? Is she… what do you call what you people are?" Miguel asked. If they can all tell the future then why hasn't she told me? Why has been lying to me? Miguel thought.

"I don't know the name and I'm not talking about them we're talking about us. Just us." Kay said.

"So what do you do, Noah?" Lucy asked worried. He does magic, he could be evil, I could be married to someone who's evil.

"I'm not evil, Lucy." Noah said sadly.

"What? How did you?" Lucy asked getting up, freaked out. He read my mind, he can read my mind, he's… what is he.

"I'm a human being, the same man you married. And yes I can read my minds and I can do this…" Noah said as he astro projected over to where Lucy was and then back to where he was.

"You… how long have you been able to do that?" Lucy asked.

"For a couple of years now, that's how I got home so quickly and when ever you needed me I was there." Noah said.

"You've known for this long and you didn't tell me? How could you?

You… you… I don't even know who you are." Lucy said freaking out.

Kay locked the door quickly so that they couldn't leave.

"I'm Noah, your husband and your best friend, nothing's changed."

Noah said trying to reason with her.

"Wait, Kay what… I mean you haven't told us your trick." Miguel said worried.

"Well I can…" Kay started to say but decided to show him as the remote came towards her. "I can do that." Kay said.

She's a…. I do not know who she is or what she is. Miguel thought freaking out. "Is that why you've been in here so much?"

"Partially, I guess. But there's also the fact that we can all see dead people." Kay said worried.

"But you saw my mother didn't you?? She's dead?" Miguel said freaking out.

"No, I mean… I saw her soul. We see souls." Kay said rewording.

"Wait does this mean our children have this?" Simon asked.

"We don't know yet." Jessica said.

"You mean you don't know if you passed this on to our child?" Simon asked mad. "Don't you think you should of found that out before you…."

"Before I choose this??? Because we didn't, it was passed down to us.

We didn't have a choice." Jessica said.

"And I guess our children don't either and what we don't have a choice either do we? We're just supposed to accept this?" Lucy asked.

"Not this, accept us." Noah said.

"I'm not sure I can." Lucy said going towards the door.

"Me either." Simon said also leaving.

"Stop!" Jessica screamed and put her hands out. Every one froze but Jessica, Noah and Kay.

Sheridan got up quickly. "Excuse me, I've got to answer the door." She said getting up.

"That's fine." Will said.

Sheridan opened the door and was shocked to see Luis standing there. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was… I was hoping we could talk about the kids." Luis said nervously.

"They both just left. Nina was freaked out and Aaron went to go calm her down." Sheridan said.

"She was here? Damn it! I told her to stay at the hotel." Luis said mad.

"Why? Do you not want her with my son or something?" Sheridan asked getting mad.

"No that's not it, she lied to us last night to see your son and then she snuck out this morning obviously to again see your son." Luis said mad.

"Having some of the same problems with her that you had with Theresa

I see." Sheridan said.

"It's not the same, Theresa was my sister and Nina's my daughter, who despite what she'd like to believe does have to listen to me."

"Some things never change, you've still got a bad temper and you've obviously passed it on to your daughter."

"Why would say that?"

"She was furious when she left, apparently you never mentioned me and you to her before and when Aaron brought it up she went nuts. She accused him of lying to her about knowing who you were or something like that."

"Did she say where she was going?" Luis asked worried.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when Nina gets mad, she really gets mad." Luis said frantic as he started to call Prue.

"Nina, will you slow down!" Aaron screamed trying to catch up with her.

"I said leave me alone! Which word didn't you understand: Leave? Me or Alone??" She said mad as she flew a trashcan in his path.

"Ok, where did that come from?" He asked confused. "Look, just let me explain ok, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise."

"Right and I'm just supposed to believe you?" She asked sarcastically.

"That would be a nice change." He screamed back as something else came at him.

"Well nice try but I don't." She asked she turned around and was about to do something when he froze. "Aunt Piper or Nikki?" Nina asked annoyed.

"Both." They said as Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Nikki, Nana and Leo came out from the side of a house.

"Great! What are you all doing here?" Nina asked mad.

"Trying to stop you before you go completely insane." Prue said as she came up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"That poor kid over there, you're using magic against him. That's not fair and if you don't calm down then you could really hurt someone." Prue said worried.

"I'm not going to…" She started to say.

"Nina! I know you and I know how you are. Every time you get mad you do this." Prue said. "We've warned you and done everything we know how to but this can't keep happening."

"What do you propose mother?" Nina asked annoyed.

"That you deal with what ever is bothering you with out magic." Prue said as she took out a spell and walked back to her sisters and nieces.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Nina said mad.

"You brought this on yourself, Nina. So for at least two weeks you won't have the option of using your magic." Prue said.

"No, please I'll do anything. I don't know how to live with out it!"

She screamed.

"You'll learn how to live with out and maybe, we hope you'll learn how to control your temper enough that you'll deserve to have them back."

"What right do you have to decide? I didn't get to decide if I wanted them, and now I don't get to decide if I keep them?" She asked mad.

"If you don't want them then we won't give them back." Prue said.

"That's not what I said."

"Prue, he's going to unfreeze soon." Piper said.

"Then we better hurry." Prue said as they all started to recite the spell.


	18. Coming Home 18

Title: Coming Home 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"So how's she doing?" Matt asked as he came up to Theresa.

"She's doing good a guess. I mean nothing has changed."

"Do you want me to see if the doctor will tell me anything?" Matt asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, but thanks for offering." Theresa said as she took his hand.

"How about I get you something to eat or drink?" Matt offered.

"No, don't leave!" Theresa said quickly.

"I'm not going any where's, Theresa. I never will." Matt promised.

"I know that, I'm sorry. I just…." Theresa started to say but her tears came down before she could finish her sentence.

Matt held her tight. "It's ok, it'll all be ok."

"I don't know, Matt. I want to believe that but I just don't know." Theresa said worried.

"Where are your brothers? I mean why aren't they here too? Because I know they'd reassure you."

"They had some problems of their own. Miguel's wife is in the hospital and Luis… well I'm not really sure what's going with his family but something is."

"Have Paloma or Antonio called?"

"Yeah so did Aunt Maria, Uncle Francisco and Aunt Christina called too." Theresa said.

"They don't want to come to Harmony?" Matt asked shocked.

"Most of them can't afford it or so they say." 

"Well she knows they want to be here any way." Matt said.

"I know, I just… it would be nice to have them here."

"I know but you've got us and your brothers."

"I know I just… I'm scared, she won't wake up and everyone won't get to see her."

"She's going to wake up, Theresa. I know she will." Matt promised.

"Ethan?" Mary asked as she entered the mansion.

"He's not here, he went to see Chad." Ivy said as she came down the stairs.

"Oh hey Ivy." Mary said as he sat down.

"How's your family?"

"They're good, I guess. Where's Jamie and Julie?"

"Jamie is up stairs trying to find that girl's number and Julie is playing in her crib."

"She made quite of an impression on him didn't she?" Mary asked smiling.

"Well she's the first girl he ever meet that doesn't care about him being a Crane."

"Yeah well that's not all that's strange about that girl." Ethan said as she came in.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked as she went over to him.

"I just ran into her leaving Chad's bar."

"She's old enough to drink?" Ivy asked shocked.

"No, she was there to just talk to Chad."

"About what?"

"About living in Harmony; Chad really didn't understand."

"What did she say to you?"

"She didn't.  When she was done asking the questions, she just ran. Chad told me to tell Jamie thanks for bringing her to the bar." Ethan said smiling.

"I bet. Look guys I'm going to go to the hospital to see Pilar." Ivy said getting up.

"Give Miguel and Kay are best." Mary said as Ivy left.

"So how was your family gathering?" Ethan asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nice, we talking until Simon and Lucy were called away." 

"Did something happen?"

"I'm not really sure. Jessica and Noah called and told them to meet them at the hospital."   

"Jessica and Noah Bennett?"

"Yeah, their sister is in the hospital so I think it had something to do with that." 

Ethan couldn't help but feel worried abut them.

"Then Theresa called Matt so I decided to come home."

"Did something happen?" Ethan asked worried about Theresa.

"To Theresa or Pilar?"

"To any of the Lopez-Fitzgeralds?"

"As far as I know no. Theresa was just worried and wanted someone there with her."

"Oh."

Mary got up. "I'm going to go check on Julie. Why don't you call the hospital while I'm gone so you can check on her."

"Pilar?"

"Pilar, Theresa who ever you need to check on." Mary said as she left.

"Excuse me have you seen Noah Bennett?" Brittany asked as she walked into the Harmony police station.

Sam looked up. "He's at the hospital checking on his sister, but maybe I can help you." 

"No, I just need to talk to him." Brittany said as she started to leave.

"Wait who are you?" Sam asked.

Brittany ignored his question and headed to the hospital. When she got to the front desk she asked where Kay Bennett's room was.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her niece, Kerry Bennett." Brittany said lying.

"Ok, well it's that way, the third door on the right." The nurse said.

"Sucker." Brittany whispered as she headed off to Kay's room. She was shocked to see when she got there a room full of frozen people. She took a few steps back and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she slowly looking in the door. They were still frozen. Brittany's mind went a million miles a minute. She was freaking out. This was not supposed to happen. But before she could calm her self down, she fainted. 


	19. Coming Home 19

Title: Coming Home 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Ok where did you learn how to do that?" Kay asked Jessica.

"I don't know. I just did it for the first time." 

"So you don't know if you can unfreeze my wife and your husbands?" Noah asked mad.

"Don't get mad at me! I didn't mean to!" Jessica said mad.

"Ok everyone calm down. Now Noah you know Jessica didn't mean to freeze everyone just life you didn't mean to read everyone's minds." 

"No he meant it! He always does! He always accuses me! And I hate it!" Jessica said as she flung her hands and the cup Noah was holding and it blew up.

"Now you can't tell me she didn't mean to do that!" Noah screamed.

"Just wait till I blow you up!" Jessica said as she raised her hands again towards Noah.

"If you can catch me!"

"Stop it!" Kay screamed but they didn't. "Ok I just got get in between them. How can I do that?" She thought to herself and before she knew it, she was floating in the air between Noah and Jessica. 

"Kay, what are you doing?" Noah asked as he stopped.

"I don't know!"

"Well get down." Jessica said.

"I don't know how to." Kay said nervously.

"How is Kay?" Grace asked Sam asked he entered the house.

"Fine but there is defiantly something going on with all the kids."

"Kay probably got them all to do something."

"Why exactly do you think Kay who is sick in the hospital is the one who got all the kids together?"

"Well this is Kay we're talking about, she probably isn't even sick."

"She fainted, Grace. She didn't fake it."

"She claims she saw fainted because she saw Pilar's spirit, come on Sam you know that's a bunch of bull."

"Why you and Charity have premonitions, why can't Kay, your own daughter have some sort of power?"

"She just can't Sam."

"Why not?"

"She's not good enough."

"Kay, come on. Just try to come down."  Noah suggested.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Kay said annoyed.

"What happens if they unfreeze while you're up there?" Jessica asked.

"It will be one less thing I'll have to tell Miguel." Kay said sarcastically.

"Jess you can't stop me. I'm leaving!" Simon said as he came unfroze.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Um…" Jessica started to say nervously.

"Kay!" Miguel screamed as he saw Kay.

Kay fell to the floor.

"Now she comes down!" Noah said sarcastically.

"Ok this is nuts! I'm leaving!" Lucy said as she opened the door and saw Brittany.


	20. Coming Home 20

Title: Coming Home 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Brittany opened her eyes. 

"How are you doing?" Whitney asked.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You fainted. Mrs. Bennett found you outside her sister-in-law's room. What were you doing there?"

She looked away.

"Brittany…."

"I came to talk to Mr. Bennett."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if he was my father!"

"Brittany!"

"I'm sorry. I just… I can't help it. I just wanted to know who my father was."

"Why? Isn't our life good enough?"

"Yes our life is great but I just feel like I'm missing something…. someone."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll be back." Whitney said.

"Mom, don't be mad, please don't be mad."  Brittany asked as her mother closed the door.

"So Whit were you ever going to tell us you had a daughter?" Noah asked as Whit came out.

"Yeah how could you keep a secret like that from your two best friends." Theresa asked.

"This coming from the girl who didn't tell me she had five kids and was married to a doctor." Whitney said.

"Yeah Resa I think she's got you there." Noah said.

"Don't you say a word Mr. Chief of Police who's married to a minister with two kids." Theresa said.

"Ok, so we've all kept some things." Whitney said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, she just fainted. The doctors said it was from shock."

"What was she doing outside of Kay's room any way?" Theresa asked.

"Hoping to find out if Noah was her father."

"What!" Noah said shocked.

"Who is her father, any way?" Theresa asked.

"None other than Chad Harris, who else?" Whitney said but another name came in her head, Fox Crane.

"You ok?" Noah asked Brittany as he entered the room.

"Depends on if your father and if what I think I saw really happened."

"Well I'm not your father and I'm not really sure what you think you saw." Noah said as he took the seat next to her.

"Oh." Brittany said sadly.

"Believe me I'm not the best father so you should be happy, ask my kids."

"You're better than no father, anyone is better than no father."

"Whit can't be that bad."

"Whit?"

"That's what I've always called your mother. You know she was my best friend."

"But you never loved her?"

"Past friends no. But I bet she's a great mother."

"The only one I got."

"So why are you so desperate to find your father?"

"Because I want someone who has time for me." Brittany said sadly.

Whitney walked into the bar and took a seat in the back. She was dreading talking to Chad. She just didn't know how to tell him with out stirring up a lot of feelings she had killed a long time ago. She had left him for a good reason. She just couldn't stir up those feelings without telling him the truth and the truth was something she couldn't accept. So instead she denied it; it was easier to live a lie. No one needed to know the truth not even her daughter. But Brittany was getting fed up with the lies, just as Whitney had.

_"What's going on? Mom, why is Dad so mad?" Whitney asked. _

_"Whitney not now." Her mother said. _

_"No I want the truth, please just tell me the truth. I deserve to know the truth!" Whitney had demanded it. _And she had gotten it and it had changed her life forever. 

"Whitney?" Chad asked confused as Whitney came up to the bar.

"Yeah it's me." She said taking a seat.

"Um… why are you here?" Chad asked confused.

"Give me a hard drink and then I'll answer your question."

Chad started to fix a drink and then brought it over to Whitney. "So what are you drinking about?"

"Do I always have to have something to drink about?"

"Must people do and I'd know because I've been a bartender for a long time."

"Yeah that's what I've heard."

"So why are you drinking?"

"Brittany."

"Brittany? Who's Brittany?"

"Our daughter."

"What?"

"We have a daughter."

"I think I've met her."

"You have?"

"She came her with Jamie, Ethan's son, last night. She had a lot of questions."

"Yeah she was trying to figure out if you were her father."

"Why… Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Because I realized that lying to me daughter was just like what my parents did to me and that's what made me hate my parents so much."

"Does she know yet that I'm her father?"

"No."

"Are you planning on telling her?"

"I was hoping you would."

"What did you parents lie to you about?"

"You."


	21. Coming Home 21

Title: Coming Home 21/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Hey, how is she?" Luis asked Prue as she came out of Nina's room. 

"She cried herself to sleep." Prue said as she sank down into the couch next to him.

"She'll be ok you know."

"No, I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything." Prue said as tears started coming down her face.

"She was speaking out of anger, Prue, you know that right?"

"Or was the anger causing her to speak the truth?"

Luis grabbed Prue and made her look him in the eye. "Believe me when I say she loves you. You're her mother and she will always love you."

"But…"

"Look she said a lot of things that she didn't mean. Not just to you but to me too. And if I was to take that as the truth then I'd have to believe that my only daughter hates me and I refuse to believe that. You should too. If you love her and I know you do. So don't believe it."

"I won't."

Nina tossed constantly. Her mind was causing her to have nightmares. She just wanted to wake up but something was keeping her from doing that.

_"Just because you think you know what's best for her doesn't mean it is!" Luis screamed at Prue._

_"She's my daughter and I decided what happens to her!" Prue screamed back._

_"She's my daughter too!"_

_"No, she's not!" _

_Luis looked at Prue. "What?"_

_"Haven't you figured it out by now? You're not her father Andy is."_

_"Then if that's true then I guess there's no reason for me to stay here." Luis said as he started to leave._

_"Right, there's no reason for you to be here!" Prue screamed as he slammed the door._

"I'm assuming since you slammed the door that things didn't go well with Nina." Sheridan said as Aaron came in the door.

"Well things didn't…. I don't… I'm not really sure what happened." Aaron said confused as he sat down on the couch.

"You were there right?"

"Yes, I think."

"You think?"

"That's just the thing, everything is so confusing and messed up."

"Ok tell me what you do know."

"I was running after Nina and she was running from me and then she was gone."

"She was gone?"

"Yeah she was just gone and I was standing in the middle of the road."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, I have no clue. I looked too but she wasn't any where's to be found."

"That makes no sense."

"I know but I just get the feeling that something happened to her."

"You mean you think she was hurt or something?"

"Yes but not in the like someone kidnapped her or anything."

"Then like what?"

"I don't know but what I do know is I'm tired and confused and I just want to go to bed. I think maybe just maybe she's going to tell me what happened." Aaron said getting up.

"You have a lot of faith in this girl you know."

"Yeah I got that from dad I think."

"Not from me?"

Aaron laughed. "Defiantly not from you."

"Hey, are you ok?" Dan asked as he came into his bedroom Phoebe was already in bed. 

"I guess." Phoebe said lying.

"Still upset about Nina?"

"I just worry you know? I mean that could have been our daughter…"

"No it couldn't."

"Why not? She's no different and I don't think she sees anything wrong with what Nina did."

"Well she and Nina are close so it makes sense that they would side with her but that doesn't mean she wants to do something like it."

"But we don't know she won't. And I don't know if I could do what Prue did."

"Don't think about it."

"But what if…"

"There is no what if she wouldn't do that believe me."

"I want to but it's really hard not to believe in the possibility."

"Nana, you awake?" Nikki asked as she tapped on the window again of Nana's bedroom.

Nana came up to the window. "What do you think you're doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Come out here."

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked confused.

"A long time ago. Just get out here."

"Why?'

"For Nina's sake."

"Nikki, there's nothing we can do. Just let it go."

"Not true. I found something."

"Don't tell me you orbed to San Francisco and read the Book of Shadows?"

"Not the real one of course. You remember when we tried to scan the book?"

"Right, but it didn't work."

"That what I thought but when I looked on my computer, it was there."

"How is that possible?"

"Do I look like I could explain something like that?"

"I guess not. Ok, what's your idea?"

"I found a spell that counteracts the one we put on her."

"Counteract? That's not possible. There's no way we could ever over power our mother's powers."

"Not true."

"Ok, how?"

"So are you ever going to tell me what you and Andy were doing today?" Piper asked Leo.

"No, I can't any way." Leo said as he pointed up.

"That's never stopped you before."

"I know and so do they."

"Your point being?"

"They added some consequences if I tell you."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ok, maybe I can guess?"

"Try if you want to."

"Does this involve the Power of three?"

"Umm… yes."

"So if involves me, Phoebe and Prue?  

"No."

Piper gave him a look. "Nikki, Nana and Nina?"

"No."

"What other Power of Three is there?"

"I can't tell you. Look please just drop it for if no reason other than me."

"No way. I'm going to figure this out if it's the last thing I do." Piper said smiling.

_"I'm pregnant." Prue told Luis._

_"What?" He asked shocked._

_"After you left…. I realized I was late and …"_

_"Is it mine?"_

_Prue gave him a look._

_"Ok, ok. I just had to ask."_

_"I know. Look you don't have to move back in…"_

_"I want to."_

_"You do?" Prue asked shocked._

_"For the baby."_

_"Oh." Prue said sadly. "What about Nina?"_

_Luis sat back down. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Accept her. Andy's dead and so there's no reason for anyone to know he's her father."_

_"But I will."_

_"But she won't. Legally she's your daughter and she loves you like her father so why should biology matter?"_

_"Prue…"_

_"I don't want you moving back in unless you accept her." _

_Nina started to cry._

_Prue looked at Luis. "It's now or never, Luis. I'm not going to wait forever."_

_Luis got up. "I'll go get our daughter." Luis said walking off. _

_Prue sank down into the couch. "Thank God for miracles."_

As Nina lay sleeping stuck in the past a tear slid down her face.

"Ok you got the spell?" Nikki asked Nana.

"You know our parents are going to kill us if they find out about this." Nana said as she took out the spell.

"So what's the worst they can do?" 

"I think our cousin Nina is proof of what our parents can do."

"And we're proof that nothing our parents can do can last forever."

"Ok just shut up and start chanting." 

Nikki laughed and started to say the spell.

"Stop!" Patty yelled.

"Grandma!" Nikki said shocked.

"Why are you here?" Nana asked confused.

"I'm giving your cousin some answers she really needs." Patty said.

"Why don't you want us to do anything?" Nana asked.

"Because it's her time to learn. You will both have a time to do that. It's just her time now and I'm not going to let you stop her from doing that."

"Is she under some kind of spell?" Nikki asked.

"Yes but that's not your problem. You two need to go back home and go back to sleep."

"And how can we be sure you won't put us under a spell?" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Nikki!" Nana said.

"You know you sure you're not Prue's or Phoebe's daughter? Piper was never that sarcastic."


	22. Coming Home 22

Title: Coming Home 22/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions, Charmed and 7th heaven

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it.

"You ok?" Jessica asked Simon.

"I don't know, Jess. I just don't know."

"Well are we, ok?"

Simon got up. "I need to go put our daughter to bed."

"Let me go with you."

"No!" Simon yelled.

Jessica jumped back.

"I just… I need time to breath and to think."

"Without me?"

"Yeah."

"Simon?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"You don't want me to answer that right now."

"Yes, I do."

"Right now I'm not sure if I really know you anymore and I can't really love someone I don't know." Simon said walking off and leaving Jessica to cry.

"You have been really quiet." Kay said to Miguel.

"I thought it would best."

"For you?"

"For both of us."

"How does it help us?"

"Because I don't want to stress you out. I don't to risk the baby's health."

"So you prefer to just let me worry?"

"Are you worrying?"

"Yes, I'm worried about what you think…"

"Just get Noah in here to tell you." Miguel said sarcastically.

Kay ignored him. "Of me. About if you can still love me."

"I can." Miguel said.

Kay looked at him shocked. "You can?"

"What ever powers you have don't change who you are in my eyes. You're still the tomboy who could beat the snot out of me."

Kay laughed.

"The tomboy who I fell in love with and married."

Kay started to cry.

"Kay are you…"

"I just…. I can't believe you don't care."

"I care but I still love you nothing will ever change that not even magic."

Noah came into the hotel room where Lucy was sitting on the couch. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come home."

"I know. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come home." Noah said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted you to come home either to be quite honest."

"I know."

"Well I guess me lying is impossible considering that you can read my mind and all." Lucy said sarcastically.

"But that doesn't mean that you still shouldn't tell me the truth any way."

_You don't want to know the real truth._ Lucy thought

"Yes Luc I do. All I ever wanted was the truth."

"Really the truth?" _Then why did you lie to me all these years_?

"I lied to you because I didn't want to lose you. I was so scared off what you'd think of me. Of my powers. Was I right to be worried?" Noah asked worried.

_Yes you had a every right to be worried._ "No..."

"You're lying."

"And this coming from the expert." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I'm not expert on it. Lucy why can't you get that I was scared? All the sudden I've got these powers that I have no clue how to handle. And I am married to a women who preaches to people the evilness of magic. I was so worried that if I told you that would you see me as evil and leave me."

_And what if you are evil?_ "You seem to have great faith in me, I see." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I can see you have the same faith in me. You are actually considering me as being evil."

"Stop that! Stop reading my mind!" Lucy screamed mad.

"Then just tell me what you're really thinking and I won't."

"Fine. I think these powers of yours goes against everything I believe it, everything I tell my congregation about, everything I thought you believed in, everything we've raised our kids to believe in. And the fact that you've lied to me this whole time about just makes everything worse. I've always thought our marriage was based on truth and now I've found it that everything I've thought about you and our marriage is lie, a big fat lie."

"Our marriage isn't a big lie. Lucy, you love me and I love you. And we love our two wonderful kids. And weren't you raised to accept people and their differences? Haven't we raised our kids to believe the same? Why should that change now?"

"Because... it just does Noah and I'm so sick of discussing this." Lucy got up. "I'm going to bed. Please if you care about me at all, sleep on the couch." Lucy said leaving.

"Ivy what are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked as he found Ivy in the hospital hallway.

"I was about to go see your eldest daughter." Ivy said as she stopped walking.

"Kay? Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Mary and Ethan wanted me to give them their best." Ivy said truthfully.

"Well it's not a good time to see either of us any way." Miguel said coming out of Kay's room.

"Miguel, how is she doing?" Sam asked.

Miguel sighed. "That's a very loaded question."

"And that answer doesn't mean that's she's doing well." Ivy said.

"Look I'd stick around and talk to both of you but I'm going to try and get something to eat and see my mother before Kay wakes up." Miguel said.

"Just tell me this one thing Miguel is she going to be all right?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you should spend all your time worrying about Kay, I'd spend some of that time worried about your other kids." Miguel said as he left.

"When was the last time you actually talked to all of your kids?" Ivy asked Sam.

"Apparently it's been too long." Sam sighed and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm beginning to think that there must be something horrible that I passed down to my kids."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well they don't seem to have the best life do they? And what do they all have in common? My DNA."

"And Grace's."

"You think that Grace's DNA is the reason for all their troubles?"

"Let me just put it this way: I don't believe that everyone who has your DNA is destined to be messed up."


End file.
